Feelings
by iceblueyes
Summary: Mai Moritaka wanted to tell Kazuhiko Aikawa her true feelings and wanted to know what he feels for her too but the problem is does she have the courage to tell him?


Author's Note: I don't own Dear Boys/Hoop Days. I've just finished watching this anime. I was kind of depressed when they didn't win against East Honmoku. This anime needs a season two: BADLY!

Mutsumi Akiyoshi looked at her close friend Mai Moritaka dribbling the ball and then shot it. Their practice is already over and yet her close friend was still practicing shooting the ball. "Mai-chan! Let's go neh!" Mutsumi called. Mai paused as she was about to shot the ball then looked at her close friend. "Let's go home already!"

"I think I'll stay for a while Mutsumi-chan. You go with Fujiwara-kun neh?" Mai said with a smile and then shot the ball that she was about to do a while ago before her friend interrupted her. "Take care!"

"Hai, you too!" Mutsumi replied back then sighed. Fujiwara Takumi went to her and taps her shoulder. Her eyes looked at him and softened. "Oh Fujiwara-kun".

"She ain't coming with us?" Fujiwara said as they walked out of the gym. His girlfriend shook her head. "Why not?"

"She wanted to stay for a while. That Mai", Mutsumi released a longing sigh then looked at the sky. "You noticed it too right that Mai like Aikawa-kun?" Fujiwara nodded which she didn't see. "No, scratch that, I think she is in _love _with him. It's just that she's afraid of one thing: rejection".

"I think Aikawa likes her too I mean", Fujiwara added, finding the right words to say. "The two are very close". Mutsumi looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Let's pray that the two will get together someday neh?" Fujiwara smiled back as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"All right". And they prayed that both of their friends will admit their feelings with each other.

/

Mai Moritaka wanted to be left alone because she wanted to release her feelings through playing basketball. How would she tell Aikawa Kazuhiko that he had captured her heart without him knowing it? She shot the ball in the ring but she missed. She made a "Tsk" sound. Whenever she thinks of him she couldn't even concentrate right. _Great, just great Mai. You missed a shot again!_ She thought and sighed. She sat down on the gym floor and tucks her knees together. _Of all Adams in the world why do I have to fall for you Aikawa-kun?_ She knew that one way or another he would only look at her as a friend and nothing more. She groaned and lies down on the floor. Can I just stop loving you so that it won't hurt this much? Before she could think of anything more, it rained. She sat up, blinks her eyes, and was a little bit frustrated.

"Dang! I need to get out of here! Not good!" she exclaimed in the empty gym, returning the balls quickly and grabbing her things. She looked outside and it was raining hard. She sighed again. "Not good at all but there is no choice". And so she ran, the rain pouring down on her.

/

Aikawa Kazuhiko was done on his part time job and was carrying an umbrella and was heading to his apartment. He passed by the shed and saw his friend Mai Moritaka who was taking shelter from the pouring rain. A smile was on his lips as he called out to her. "Pony-chan! Going home?" as she heard her name, she looked up to see the person who had captured her heart and smiled at him as she nodded her head. "It's raining hard. Why won't you stay in my apartment for a while?"

"All right Aikawa-kun", Mai replied as she ran to where he was. She was soaking wet, he noticed as the two started going to his apartment.

"You are going home late, why is that?" he asked, looking at her but somehow she avoided his gaze.

"I was…practicing my shots and I was thinking".

"Thinking?" he asked, tilting his head. "Thinking of what?" she blushed and was thankful that he didn't see.

"Of…something".

"Oh", was all he could say and shifted his eyes as they have arrived on his apartment. He feels like that she has a problem; he wanted to ask her later.

/

Mai sat down on the floor, cheeks flush. She was wearing his shirt and she got to sniff his scent. _Musky,_ she thought as she tucks both legs and rested her chin on top of her knee. _Aikawa-kun, how can I tell you my feelings?_ Kazuhiko went in and sat down next to her, handling a cup of tea. "Arigatou Aikawa-kun".

"No problem. You said before that you were thinking of something. Care to tell me about it?" she stiffened as she was about to sip her tea. "I can't?"

"I-It's okay. We're friends after all", was Mai's curt reply. She placed the mug on the table and sighed. "Well, actually I don't know how to say this but I've liked someone for a long time". She carefully steals a glance at him and he was listening intently at her. He smiled.

"That's great Pony-chan! So does this person know how you feel?" she shook her head, smiling sadly. "H-He doesn't?" she laid her head back down on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"He's quite dense you know. I wanted to tell him so bad but I…I guess he sees me only as a friend", she replied. She heard him sigh and she looks at him. "Aikawa-kun?" a wry smile was playing on his lips, his eyes never meeting her gaze.

"I like someone too. I don't know why but ever since I first met her I already like her", he paused then slowly his eyes looked at her. "And she was there to support me along the way. She even cheered me up when we didn't win at East Honmoku. She told me she'll be there for me…itsumo". Her eyes widened, she was the one who told him that. She didn't know how to react. He likes her too? "But I think I've fallen in love with her but I think she doesn't like me too for she likes someone else". She smiled, reaching out to touch his cheek. His eyes softened with a mere touch from her. "Pony-chan…"

"Kazuhiko-kun, I am not dense to realize that I am that girl but I hope you are not dense to realize that you are that man that I've fallen in love with", she pulled her hand away, averted her eyes, cheeks flushing. "I don't know how to tell you about how I feel. It hurts and I want it to get off my system. I just want to know if you have feelings for me too". Smiling to himself that he was the man that Mai loves he used his arm to wrap it around her waist and pull her close. "K-Kazuhiko-kun?"

"Kazuhiko…I like the sound of my name from your lips…Mai", he said, his voice was somewhat husky. Blushing, she reached out and touch his face affectionately and tell him what her what was saying.

"I love you Kazuhiko-kun", Mai said. He smiled as he lifted her chin, telling her of what he feels too for so long. "Kimi wo aishite'iru Mai-chan", he sealed their simple confession with a kiss. She wondered if it was the rain's doing that both of them confessed their feelings tonight.

The End.


End file.
